Memories
by colferlicious
Summary: Nick finally feels the courage to confess his love to Jeff and starts looking back on memories the two shared. -Prompts are welcome-
1. Looking back before the end

**AN: This is my first Niff fanfiction, so I hope it's not terrible, but please excuse me if it is. **

**This is just a short opening for the story, if you read the AN at the end, you'll get why.**

**Thank you, please enjoy.**

* * *

Looking back before the end

Nick clenched his fists, feeling how clammy they were, but too nervous to care. He was sitting alone on his bed in a dorm room that he shared with his best friend Jeff. Only, the thing was that Jeff was more than just a friend to him, he was everything to Nick. The two had met when they were about five years old and had been inseparable ever since.

Nick would never admit to it, but he knew he loved Jeff from a young age, but he hadn't been able to tell him. He'd never told anyone, not when there were bullies' telling them being gay was wrong, but that fact was also being backed up in society. Nick never understood why loving another of the same sex was wrong, in his eyes it was just love, to the world it was anything but.

He managed to hide his feeling for Jeff, until he got to Dalton. Everyone knew the boys spent all their free time together and now they had begun to notice that every time Jeff's name was mentioned, Nick would blush. Though, of course the blonde warbler stayed oblivious to all of this.

Nick had finally decided he couldn't fight what he felt anymore. He had to tell Jeff and hopefully not lose their friendship, they'd been friends for so long and had been through so much together. That was why Nick was now waiting in their dorm, fists clenched and palms clammy, waiting for the warbler to get back to the room….

* * *

**AN:**

**PLEASE READ**:**The idea for this fic is that this chapter is just a short entry to start it off, then the next few chapters will be memories of Nick and Jeff's, leading up to Nick telling Jeff he's in love with him. I'm hoping this idea will work it does in my head anyway...)**

**Thank you for reading!. Prompts for the memories are accepted and will probably help me update quicker.**

**-Lysh**


	2. The First Time

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for the favourites and the follows. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**Thank you, please enjoy.**

* * *

The First Time

Nick felt out of place. All around him were children playing with toys, dressing up and painting. He didn't want to do any of it. This was his first day at kindergarten and he hated it. He'd never been around this amount of kids all wanting to play with the same toy, or wiping snot on the walls. Nick walked around the class room, keeping his head down, counting down the hours until he could go home.

He stood still for a moment, thinking back on how his mum had told him it would be fun, that he'd make friends. All the kids here looked at him as if he was an alien. He wasn't sure why he hated it so much, maybe it was just because he was away from home for the first time.

His thoughts were broken when he felt a pain in his side and the next minute he was on the floor. He felt tears forming in his eyes and rolled over, leaning on his elbows, to see who had pushed him. As he looked up, he saw a skinny little boy, with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He glared up at the boy and stood up slowly.

"You pushed me." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"I didn't mean to. I tripped. I wanted to play." And there it was, the first time Nick saw the young boy pout. It was like looking at your small puppy that you accidently kicked. It made Nick soften his glare and lower his finger.

"I don't wanna play. I wanna go home." He was stubborn, his mum told him so, but it didn't stop the other boy.

With the blonde boy smiled widely and said brightly, "I'm Jeffery." Nick let out a small sigh, knowing this boy wouldn't give up. "I'm Nicholas."

Jeff smiled at him, before quickly wrapping his arms around Nick's waist and hugging him close. "You're my new best friend, Nicky." Nick stood confused for a moment. He'd never played with another child or even been around them much. "Best friend?" he muttered quietly. "Yeah! Best friends forever" He gave Nick a small squeeze and then let him go.

The two boys spent the remainder of the day, tucked in the reading corner, talking endlessly to each other. By the end of the day, when the parents came to pick them up, Nick felt quite sad. He'd never had a best friend before and now they would have to wait until tomorrow to see each other again. He hugged Jeff goodbye and ran over to his mum. His mum smiled brightly down at him and took his hand gently in hers, leading him out of the building.

"How was your day, honey?" Nick didn't feel like telling her that he didn't like the kids or the school…to be honest, it wasn't really on his mind.

"It was great." He said, smiling widely, knowing tomorrow he'd be able to see the blonde boy, Jeff, again.

* * *

**AN: **

**PLEASE READ**: **Okay, so I thought I'd start off with the obvious moment when they first met. I'm sorry if at that age they wouldn't be in kindergarten, but I looked it up the best I could.  
**

**Thank you for reading! Prompts for the memories are accepted and will probably help me update quicker.**

**-Lysh**


End file.
